Past Petals
by shaebaby
Summary: This is a story about Lily and James and what happened at Hogwarts their last year. It will have a sequal about after school, and its setup to be a 'prequel' to the hp books lots of plot twists!starts as love fic & prequel will be actiony! R
1. Persistant Past

Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned or even talked about in J.K. Rowling's books are not mine. I only own my characters, which obviously are not in her books. And if I did own those characters, I would not be writing online, I would be publishing my book!

A/N - I am not the craziest HP fan, therefore I do not memorize and know endless amounts of facts on HP. So, if you see a mistake, just tell me. However, I am writing this story using some of the characters as well as settings from Harry Potter. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 1- Persistent Past**

"Dirt! Get downstairs! Mum and dad want to talk yo you!" Petunia said. Back when Lily was eleven, and she got into Hogwarts, her parents were so happy that she was a witch. It made Petunia sick. So, as sort of a daily insult, Petunia called Lily, Dirt, because Lilies come from out of the dirt.

"Errrrrr! What do they want now! They've already told me the hour long lecture about boys!" Lily muttered. "'Don't _do_ anything Lily! If you like someone enough to _do_ something with them, you'll see them after school. So don't do anything at school! And don't get yourself into any situations!'", Lily said mocking her mother's voice perfectly. "I've never been with any guys, well, at least not like that; well, at least not on purpose...So why do they think I'm gonna start now?"

"Dirt!" Petunia yelled once more.

"Coming!" Lily screamed back.

Once Lily got downstairs she saw her parents sitting in two armchairs.

"Lily," Her mother said, "We need to talk to you."

"About what?" Lily asked quizzically.

"Well, we know that this is your last year at school..."

"So?" Lily said.

"Well, after what happened last year...we want you to start taking these." Lily's mother said handing her a bottle of pills.

"Are you talking about-" Lily said trailing off as she recalled the events of last year.

FLASH BACK

"Lily," Fredrick said.

"Yes Fredrick?" Lily said looking up at his great grey eyes. They always seemed so peaceful and calming, however, right now they seemed to have something pleading about them.

They were in the Room of Requirement, but Fredrick did not know that. He was an official's son who was visiting from Romania, but he picked up on new ways and routines very easily. His father was doing some work with Dumbledore, and so he was temporarily enrolled in the school.

"You know how I feel about you." He said stepping closer to her. "And I know that you feel the same way. So, lets show ourselves, who we really are." He said placing his hand on her waist.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Lily asked baffled and bewildered.

"Yes Lily, I am." Fredrick said while moving his hand up Lily's shirt.

"Stop." Lily commanded.

"Why? You know you want to." He said in reply.

"Fredrick, stop." Lily said removing his hand and stepping away.

"Common' Lily. I know you love me." Fredrick said stepping closer to her.

"Fredrick, I like you a lot, but I don't love you. I barely know you! Even if I was madly in love with you, I'm not ready, nor willing!" Lily said once again stepping further back.

"Lily-" Fredrick began before he was cut off by Lily.

"Look Fredrick, I just can't ok! I need to go!" Lily stated turning for the door, but was stopped by a firm grip on her arm. "Let go." Lily said sternly.

"No. I know you want me. You won't go." Fredrick said.

"Fredrick, let me go! NOW!" Lily yelled getting impatient. She tried to get loose, but his grip was too strong. Just then, she tried to make a mad dash for the door, but was quickly jerked back because of the grip he had on her. His expressions had changed. He wasn't the same calm intriguing young man Lily knew. Instead, he seemed to have a glint of happiness in his eye because Lily could not escape. Just then Lily let out a cry for help, while Fredrick began to take her clothes off. "NO, NO, NO! Stop Fredrick! Leave me ALONE!" She screamed fighting to get out of his grip. As she opened her eyes she noticed the room had changed. What used to be a couch had changed into a bed, but what once was a dresser changed into a wall with all sorts of bats and clubs. (A/N : The italics are what the characters are thinking.) _Of course! The room must have changed because of what we wanted! There! A baseball bat! The room must have sensed that I am a muggleborn_. Just then Fredrick told Lily to turn around.

"No!" Lily replied. So, he turned her over himself, but he was not able to balance her and keep a hold on her. As she made a dash for the wall, she grabbed the bat as he reached for her leg.

"Ha!" He said as a grin spread across his face.

"Get off!" Lily screamed as she hit his hand as hard as she could.

"Ahhhhh!" Fredrick screamed in pain. But he still would not let her escape. As she tried to hit him one more time, he was able to grab the bat with his other hand. He then snatched it away from her and threw it across the room. He slowly began to pull her closer and closer to him and farther away from the wall while she screamed and cried for help. _Why can't anyone hear me!_

"Someone please! Help me!" Lily cried.

Just then as is by some sort of answer, Professor McGonagall burst through the door.

"Finite Incantatem!" McGaonagall commanded. Just then, Fredrick was paused, almost as if she had frozen him. He couldn't move or do anything. She then quickly rushed to Lily with a blanket in her hand.

"Are you alright, my dear?" She asked imperatively.

"Now I am." She said in relief.

"Good. The Headmaster is outside waiting for you in the corridor. I will deal with him!" McGonagall spat in a disgusted tone as she glanced at the paralyzed Fredrick.

END FLASHBACK

That night seemed so confusing. She talked to Dumbledore and he informed her parents. Fredrick, on the other hand, was immediately expelled and sent to Azkaban. However, the hardest thing wasn't even that he had done that to her. It was that she somehow got herself into the situation. She felt guilty for it. So, her parents and the Headmaster decided that she should go to counseling. It was hard enough to go to counseling. What was even harder was when she had to get tested for STD's and whether or not she was pregnant. She never could forget the relief when the doctor told her that her tests came back negative.

"Lily? Lily?" Her mother asked concerned.

"What?" Lily said suddenly jerking back to reality.

"Here." Her mother said handing her the pills.

"Don't forget this other one." Her father said handing her a small box.

"Go put those in your trunk. Then come back downstairs for dinner." Her mother instructed.

"But mom-" Lily said before being cut off.

"Go put them up! The instructions are on the labels and we will send you refills when you need them."Her mother said sternly. She seemed to have some issues with this.

"Fine." Lily said reluctant to oblige.

As she walked up the steps, she saw Petunia give her an evil grin. She had heard the whole thing.

"Be careful Dirt." Petunia menacingly said. "Don't want to become addicted! That's about the only other bad thing left for you to do!" She loved every minute of this. However, Lily didn't say anything. She just walked upstairs with tears streaming down her face.

Once in her room, she put the two items inside of her trunk and looked for a tissue. What had she ever done to her sister? Petunia never seemed to leave her alone.

"Lily!" Her father called. "Dinner's ready!"

"Ok dad! Coming!" Lily yelled back.

After dinner, her mother gave her a few more minutes to watch TV. Then she went to take her bath and get in bed. She had to wake up early the next day for her train ride to Hogwarts. But Lily had trouble sleeping. She kept waking up from nightmares of that night in the Room of Requirement. After awhile she finally drifted away once more to be captivated by her nightmares.

A/N - Hope you all liked it! I'm still trying to figure out some more plot twists and stuff but if you have any suggestions or ideas, please tell me! Please review! The more reviews the happier I am and the more I'll wanna write! Thanks!


	2. Getting Back on Track

Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned or even talked about in J.K. Rowling's books are not mine. I only own my characters, which obviously are not in her books. And if I did own those characters, I would not be writing online, I would be publishing my book!

A/N: OMG! I practically cried when I had to write this chapter! It's twice as long as the first chap, so for anyone who likes longer chaps (raises her hand), u will like this one. Like I said before, I am not the craziest HP fan, therefore I do not memorize and know endless amounts of facts on HP. So, if you see a mistake, just tell me. However, I am writing this story using some of the characters as well as settings from Harry Potter. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Getting Back on Track**

"Bye Mum! Bye dad!" she said giving her parents hugs in front of platform 9 3/4 .

"Well, bye." Lily muttered to her sister.

"Hopefully you won't come back this time!" Petunia told her nastily.

"Petunia!" Mrs. Evans yelled, "She doesn't mean it honey. Have fun at school, and remember what we talked about!" She said as Lily began running towards the platform.

"Chooooooooooo!" (Train)

"Oh my gosh!" Lily shrieked. "I'm about to be late!" As she boarded the train, she found two compartments. One she looked in and contained her friends, and the other next to it contained a group of boys that she wanted to avoid. So, she opened up the compartment to find her three closest friends.

"Lily!" screamed Maggie. Maggie was an average height girl, not thin, not fat. She had brown hair the color of chocolate that came right below her shoulder. It always seemed to cath the light. "We were wondering if you decided to not come back to Hogwarts because you weren't here!" She said sarcastically.

"Well I'm here now, so there's no need to fret about it." Lily said jokingly.

"Well I still haven't gotten my hug!" joked Alison, turning towards Lily. She was slightly short, about 5"0, and she had short brown hair with lighter shades of dusty brown highlights.

"Hey!" Lily beamed at her while giving her a hug. "How is Pepper?" Lily asked (A/N pepper is Alison's dog)

"Just fine. In fact I would almost hope that she was a little bit under the weather! It would give me a chance to rest!" Alison said sarcastically.

"And how are you Cheryl?" Lily asked smiling at her friend.

"I'm doing fine. I met a guy earlier when I was getting on the train." Cheryl said joyfully. Lily was willing to bet that this guy wasn't somebody who knew Cheryl that well. Well, in a way everyone did. She was known as a very casual dater. Guys that she went out with, well, lets just say the relationships never lasted past two weeks. Overall she was a nice person, but she just never seemed to grasp the concept of commitment. The bad thing was that she was known for her body. She had nice hips, plenty of curves and well, her chest...well, it kinda has its own zip code. As for her hair, she had beautiful blonde curls that went to her shoulders. Her hair wasn't naturally blonde, she changes it every year, but this year blonde was her choice.

"Well, this year you may let the guys into your lives, but I think I'm gonna stay clear of them, for now at least." Lily began.

"You aren't still having nightmares!" Alison interjected.

"No, no. I just want to make sure that I do really well on my N.E.W.T.S." she lied secretly. "I want that job at the ministry, but I know a lot of other people want it too!"

"Well, if any of them get it, we'll take 'em out for you! Right girls!" Maggie yelled.

"Right!" they all replied in unison.

"What the devil is going on in here Sirius!" James said looking cooly at the girls.

"Don't know Prongs, but it sounded to me like they're taking some sort of movement against the ministry." Sirius said. "I reckon they'll cast a charm on the whole building to make it change different colors!" He joked.

"Well I want to get in on it. I'm always up for a good prank, even if my dad works there!" James said.

"Well I am sorry to tell you Potter, but we do not resort to such levels just for fun. We actually have lives to live! And if, for one moment you think that being headboy will allow you to act any sort of way without getting in trouble, then you've got another thing coming! We are supposed to be setting an example!" Lily shouted.

"And _we _will" James said putting his arm around Lily's shoulder.

"Please remove you arm right now James Potter or I will remove it for you, off your body!" Lily yelled continuing to shout.

"Jeez Lily, calm down. It's just them." Maggie said sympathetically.

"Well, I guess we'll just go plot our next prank for the year." Sirius began.

"Next prank?" Alison asked puzzled at the thought. "You mean you've already made the first one!"

"Yep!" Sirius replied. "You should see the first one right after the feast."

"What's going on in here?" Peter asked stepping into the compartment.

"Oh nothing Wormtail. Just telling the girls about the 'event' that is going to happen after the feast." Sirius stated.

"Well then guys, why don't we get to it! Come on!" Peter said skipping out of the compartment.

"We have got to stop hanging out with Peter. He's starting to scare me these days..." James added as Peter left.

Just then, Remus walked in.

"Hey. Peter- um, um, told me he was having some trouble with his 'rat' earlier, if you um, get what I mean." Remus stated cautiously."Just thought I'd um, remind you guys."

"Well then we'll be off girls, but don't forget I have to meet you in the headboy and girl compartment in a hour, Lily."James said.

"What joy!" Lily said sarcastically.

"Bye girls!" Sirius added mischievously, and they were gone.

"Peter has a rat?" Maggie asked puzzled.

"Who cares." Cheryl replied dully.

"Well anyway, who is up for a game a exploding snap?" Alison asked excitedly.

"I am!" Maggie answered back.

"I think I am going to go meet Phil you guys." Cheryl declared.

"Phil?" Maggie said puzzled.

"Yea, Phil the guy she met today when she got here." Lily stated not surprised that Maggie had forgotten already. The were so many boys Cheryl met everyday, that it was impossible to remember who was who.

"Lily, why don't you put that book down and come over here and play!" Alison asked frustrated by her friend's studious habits.

"No! I still have to get past chapter seven before I go to the headboy and girl compartment!" Lily replied already getting stressed about the work load ahead.

Meanwhile in the next compartment...

"Did you catch the look on Alison's face when she found out that we were planning another prank!" James roared. "She looked like she just died! I've never seen a face go that pale! Well, apart from the time we told you, Moony, that it was a full moon!" James added turning red from laughing.

"Ha, ha." Remus said not liking the memory.

"Why don't you guys leave her alone." Sirius added feebly.

"What?" James said confused by his friend's comment.

"I think he fancies her, yep, I do." Remus said grinning.

"Oh, alright I do fancy her, but we all know that Remus fancies Maggie!" Sirius said shoving his friend. "You walked in and ruddy forgot what you were saying!"

"I did not forget! I was figuring out how to put it in words!" Remus said lowering himself to defeat. "Ok, yea I fancy her." He said finally giving up.

"You think we'll all have girls by the end of the year?" Sirius asked puzzled at the thought.

"Well, I doubt that I'll be able to keep a girl. If they ever found out I was a werewolf, they would be scared of me; but if I didn't tell them, then they I was avoiding them, or that I was with another girl!" He concluded dully.

"Com'on Moony! Maggie would never think you were cheating on her. She thinks you a 'noble man'." James said trying to lighten the moment.

"But that isn't to say that she won't think I'm avoiding her!" Remus added starting to feel really bad for himself.

"Enough with all this sadness! Listen Moony, I will find you a girl that will accept you and disregard your condition, even if it's the last thing I do!" Sirius commended.

"Well I already know what you'll be doing when you die." Remus added comically.

"Well lads, I'd hate to have to leave this discussion, but I have to head off to the headboy and girl compartment to meet Lily, so see you guys later!" James stated getting up to leave.

"Catch you later Prongs." Sirius said.

In the compartment next to them...

"You guys I have to go meet Potter in the headboy and girl compartment." Lily stated dully.

"You mean you have to go meet your future husband that you oh so adore even though you don't know it yet!" Alison said bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I object!" Lily yelled back. "James Potter is not even remotely my type!

"Oh, and what exactly _is_ your type?" Maggie asked, "And give an example."

"Well, I would say that I like smart, funny, cute, romantic, sweet, built- what?" Lily asked puzzled. "What is so funny?" By this time, both Alison and Maggie were laughing. Catching her breath, Maggie began to explain.

"Lily," she began.

"Yes?" Lily replied getting annoyed.

"You really are dumb." she said bluntly.

"I am not!" Lily replied outraged.

"Hear me out. Number one, that is every girl's dream guy. Number two, James is that guy!" she said amazed that Lily couldn't see this.

"No he is not! James Potter annoys the hell out of me, and if you think he's so 'dreamy', then why don't_ you_ date him!" Lily replied getting louder, and becoming rather irritated.

"NUMBER THREE-" She continued ignoring Lily's responses. "If you listen to what you like, James is all of that! He's smart, after all he _is _headboy. He's funny, he's ALWAYS making jokes. He's cute, especially with that hair! He's romantic, you know last year I heard he took Elaina Diggory to the lake and cast a freezing charm on it so they could ice skate in the moonlight."

"Ice skate?" Maggie asked confused.

"Don't worry about it, it's a muggle sport." Lily replied almost automatically.

"Anyway, he's sweet, he always give you complements, well, at least lately...but you disregard them; and you KNOW he is built! Whatever girl can't see that is blind! All I have to say is quidditch has been good to him!" Maggie lectured. "You see Lils, its only a matter of time before you fall for him. We already can tell he likes you." Maggie added matter-of-factly.

"You know, she's got a point." Alison stated in agreement.

"Well, I don't have to sit here and listen to this rubbish, I have somewhere to go! See you all later." Lily said and then she left the compartment.

"How rude!" Maggie stated irritated.

Walking to the compartment Lily thought about what Maggie had said. Everything about James technically _was _true, but she didn't like Potter! He drove her mad!_'Well maybe you'll grow to like him'_ she thought. _'No, this is Potter we are talking about! - Wait, I am having a conversation with myself! Oh God! I've gone mental! Duh! Shut up! ERRR!'_

"What's the matter Lils?" James said looking at a confused and irritated Lily.

"What?" Lily asked not realizing she was being watched, or even that he was there.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. I have to be stuck with you for the rest of the school year Potter. So, no, I'm not alright!" She yelled coming back to her senses.

"You know you really are cute when you're mad." he said laughing at her.

"Well I'm sure your amused, but frankly the sooner I get to leave the better!" She replied aggravated.

'_Wow!' _Lily thought as she cast a glance at James. _'He really is built! Maggie was right! - Wait, snap out of it, this is Potter we are talking about! Oh God! I've gone mad, again!' _she thought to herself. _'How come I never noticed?' _she pondered._ "God Lily! When was the last time you actually saw him in regular clothes instead of his school robes? - Oh, yea, that would explain it! Still, muscles like should show up even through his robes! Wouldn't they? - Yea, but you never really gave him a half of glance before this so...Yea, I guess that would explain that too.'_

'_Damn she looks good.'_ he thought to himself._ 'I would give anything to kiss her!'_ Not even realizing they were staring at each other, James took a step closer to Lily putting his hand on the small of her back.

'_That tickles!'_ she thought to herself. _'Wait!"_

"POTTER! Get your hand off my back this instant or I will hex you till your limbs fall off!" She screamed coming to her senses.

"Come off it Lily!" he replied. "Maybe if you weren't looking at me like that, I wouldn't have thought to do that!" he screamed back.

"Oh, so now I'm giving you looks eh! The only look I will give you is the look of utter disbelief at how immature you are! You arrogant little prat!" Lily spat.

"Well fine then! I'll be sure to post on the common room bulletin board 'If Lily Evans gives you a look, she really thinks you're an immature arrogant prat!"

"There will be no need for that Potter, because you are the only immature arrogant prat there is, with _maybe_ an exception with Lucius!" She screamed walking to the door, but just then, it opened, and a pale-faced prefect cautiously peered into the doorway.

"Umm, umm, is everything ok in here?" He asked sheepishly.

"We're fine!" Lily yelled back scaring the prefect.

"Okay then, jjusst mmakking ssurre." He stuttered as he went back to his compartment.

"Well I would certainly hope so." said that all too familiar voice of Dumbledore.

"Hello headmaster." Lily said as she greeted the headmaster dropping the argument.

"Now, we do have some unfinished business to attend to. I thought it would be better if we all talked about it in person." He started.

"Firstly, I've been trying to decide on an event for the students, and I think I've got an idea. Well, actually a few." He said beaming. "For Halloween, we will have a costume party! It's going to be in a new facility that we will conjure up. We will have a meeting for that in the near future. As for Christmas, I thought a winter ball would be fitting." He said positively excited at the thought. "That will also be in the facility. Now, I have one more event planned for the fifth years and up."

"And what is that?" asked James. Something about the look on the headmaster's face was very suspicious.

"Well, it will be in the spring, and it's going to be a trip!" He said very satisfied at the thought." A trip?" Lily asked puzzled. "To where?"

"That, Miss Evans, is what I want you and Mr. Potter here to decide."

Lily and James' jaws dropped. They were in utter disbelief at the headmaster's words.

"So you want James and me to plan a trip to _anywhere_?" She asked not believing the headmaster's words.

"Yes, that's right. You two are up for the task I assume, right?" He asked.

"Of course!" The two of them replied in unison.

'_Wow'_ she thought to herself, _'We get to go anywhere!'_

'_God I would pay fifty galleons to go to the beach and see Lily in a bikini!'_ James thought to himself.

"Well then," Dumbledore began waking the two of them up from their daydreams and thoughts, "I will probably need to speak to you again after the feast to go over a few last minute things, but I think that's all for now." He said. " Oh and by the way Miss Evans, if Mr. Potter here is giving you any trouble, I have a great collection of hex and charm books in my library." He joked and then left the compartment as he winked at Lily. James on the other hand, could not believe that the headmaster actually said that.

"He's gone mad! That he has!" James billowed with a look of shock on his face.

"Really?" Lily asked. "I was just about to say that he seems to be coming to his senses." she said with smirk on her face. "I guess I'll _have_ to see you later Potter." She said, and began walking out the door. _'Oh wait till I tell Maggie and Alison about this!' _She thought. Leaving James in the compartment to look dazed until he came back to reality.

"Well then," He said to himself, "Guess this year is going to be more interesting than I thought!"

As both James and Lily returned their compartments, they both explained what Dumbledore had in mind for the year to their friends. James continued to talk to his fellow marauders, while in the cabin next to them Lily was falling asleep on her charms book. After all, it wasn't like she had gotten a lot of sleep the previous night. Just as she drifted off, she heard a voice in her head. "We will get her back, oh yes, mark my words. But first, we will become stronger. I have more important tasks at hand right now to deal with, but we will get her. However, let it be known every mudblood and muggleborn will be killed, even if it's the _last thing I do."

* * *

_

A/N - I am completely happy that I have finished typing this chapter! Finally! Anyways, please review! I LOVE reviews! Lol, anyway, I have the next chapter written, so I'll probably finish typing it by next weekend. : ) Bye!


	3. Changes

**Disclaimer:** Any characters mentioned or even talked about in J.K. Rowling's books are not mine. I only own my characters, which obviously are not in her books. And if I did own those characters, I would not be writing online, I would be publishing my book!

**A/N -** Well, I have to say that I am positively ecstatic about getting my first review ever! That you very much Celina Black! I just want to say, for everyone (if anyone) tried to send a review for this story, I just changed my settings so that people without accounts can review, sorry about that. Well, I shall not delay you any longer, so here it is, chapter 3! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 - Changes**

"First years!" Boomed a very large man. "First years, over here!" All the tiny frightened kids began to walk towards the extremely large man.

"Oi!" Sirius shouted as something or actually someone bumped into him.

"Sor-sorry." The little boy muttered before running off towards the lake.

"Get a load of that!" James began.

"What?" Remus asked wondering what on Earth James was about to say.

"Padfoot scared that little first year! I used to think no one took him serious! Apparently I was wrong!" James stated befuddled by the thought.

"Of all the cra-" Remus started bellowing at James before someone linked their arm around his.

"What do you think you are doing Sirius Black!" Maggie said uncannily like a teacher.

"What have I done now!" Sirius yelled throwing his hands up in defeat.

"You just scared that poor first year! They have enough problems without you scaring them!" She screamed.

"Hey! He ran into me! I didn't _do _anything!" Sirius replied defensively.

"Why are you yelling at him?" Alison asked Maggie while walking up next to Remus.

"He just scared some poor little first year!" Maggie bellowed.

"I did not! He ran into me and just got scared or something. It's not my fault my appearance scares him!" He stated angrily.

"I don't know why he would be scared of you, Sirius. You don't scare me, but if you keep yelling at me like that, you'll be scared of me!" She said, rage beginning to become evident in her voice.

"Well now that that's said, I think the carriages are waiting for us." Remus said trying to get off the topic.

"Does anyone know where Lily is?" James asked puzzled. "We have to have a quick chat with Dumbledore before the feast."

Lily, who was wrapped up in her book, was standing right behind him. The only reason they found her was because of the light radiating from her wand. It made James look like a slightly untidy angel in the darkness.

"James, -" Sirius began.

"Yea?"

"Why are you glowing?" He asked confused. "Are you dead?"

"No you fool! Can't you see?" Maggie asked waiting for a response. However she got nothing from Sirius but a look of sheer puzzlement. "It's Lily! Honestly, the rubbish you come up with is just too-"

"Well now that's settled. To the carriages!" Remus said casting his hand in the right direction while Maggie continued to mutter under her breath.

Once they found some carriages, they were off to Hogwarts.

(A/N - Just to let you know I think the carriages seat four to one, but I'm not sure. Sirius, Alison, Maggie, and Remus are in one carriage. Peter mysteriously followed Cheryl, who is of course hanging out with Phil and his friends. James and Lily went in one together, much to her distaste, but it was for the headboy and girl.)

"So, umm, umm." Remus said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Com'on Lupes! Why is it that lately you have been forgetting your words?" Sirius asked teasing his friend.

"Firstly, don't EVER call me Lupes. Secondly, I have just been having trouble putting my words together. Probably stress." He replied trying to keep his cool.

"Well, I think you have estrioconfutitis." He said proudly.

"And what is that?" Alison asked.

"It's when you get confused when ever a female is around." He said fully satisfied with his new invention of a word. Remus however, was not happy at all with his friends diagnosis, especially considering that Maggie and Alison were with them. He was so embarrassed, he blushed a deep shade of rose visible even the dark of the carriage.

Meanwhile in the headboy and girl carriage...

"Lily,"

"Hmm?" Lily said not wanting to take her mind off her book.

"Could you lower your wand?" He asked politely.

"Oh, sorry." Lily said realizing what she had been doing. "Nox." And the light that was once radiating suddenly went out, plunging them into complete darkness.

"James," Lily finally said breaking the science.

"Yea?" He replied.

"Why did you stop calling me Evans?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

"I don't know, I guess I never really realized." He said nonchalantly. "Lily?" He asked.

"Yea?"

"Why did you stop calling me Potter?"

"Hmm. I guess I never really noticed either." She replied.

Meanwhile in the other carriage...

"So, Sirius, what's going on with your friend James?" Alison asked trying to get the inside scoop.

"What do you mean?" He asked knowing exactly, what she meant.

"I think you know exactly what she is talking about Sirius! You too Remus!" Maggie said matter-of-factly. "What do you think Alison?"

"I couldn't agree with you more. "She said looking up at Sirius. "Com'on Sirius, just tell us!" She said getting impatient.

"No way. My lips are sealed." He said pretending to lock his lips together and throw away the key.

"Oh! If you wanna get like that, then there is only one way to get you to spill the beans." Alison said.

"Hm'he'hm'mm'!" Sirius said with his lips closed completely, but still managing to get the point across.

"Maggie..."

"You really think they deserve that?" She asked.

"No, but I want to know what's going on with James more, so yea, we have to." She said trying to make it seem horrible.

"I guess you have a point." Maggie said somehow letting the joy show in her voice slightly.

"What the devil are you gonna do to us?" Remus asked shifting in his seat.

"One, two, three." And then the unthinkable happened. Both girls simultaneously started snogging (A/N - for all u peeps that don't know what that is, it's french kissing- lol!) the guys. After the initial shock wore off, and he went crazy, Sirius managed to crack under the pressure and spill the beans.

"Okay, okay, okay!" He yelled catching his breath.

"We'll tell you!-Mooney?" Sirius asked wondering why Mooney hadn't responded with him.

"One-second." He managed to say before being pulled back into the kiss by Maggie.

Sirius and Alison looked at their friends in utter disbelief.

"And I thought Cheryl and you were the wild ones!" Sirius said staring at Maggie.

"Me? I knew Cheryl and I were slightly over zealous at times, more so Cheryl than myself, but Maggie's giving Cheryl and me a run for our money!" Alison said to Sirius as they watched the two as if to say it was a spectator's sport.

"Umm, umm." Remus said dumbly after Maggie finally let him go.

"WOW!" Sirius said amazed at his friend's good fortune. "You should be more secretive more often!" He finished as they all burst into a fit of laughs.

"Now, back to James!" Maggie said after finally catching her breath from laughing and that incredibly long kiss. "Spill the beans, what's going on with him?"

"Okay here it goes..."Sirius began.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Maggie asked.

"Well for starters, we need to be able to communicate without having to bribe people!" Alison said teasingly.

"Aww!" Remus and Sirius whined in unison.

"I was liking that part!" Remus added.

"Anyway! What are we going to do?" Alison continued.

"Umm, umm." Remus stated.

"Jeez Remus! When are you gonna become human again and start talking normal!" Sirius teased.

"Leave it alone..." Remus calmly replied.

"That's it!" Maggie exclaimed abruptly.

"What is?" Remus asked puzzled.

"I figured out - well I can think of the first step in the process at least, but it'll take some behind-James'-back tinkering if you get what I mean..." Maggie began. "Starting with that prank you all were planning for after the feast...Listen up..."

Back in the Headboy and girl carriage...

Silence echoed in the carriage.

"So," James said finally breaking the awkward silence.

"So," Lily said in reply.

"This is pretty pathetic." James finally managed to get out.

"Pathetic?" Lily asked puzzled. "I hope your not referring to me! I'll have you know out of the two people in this carriage, you are the pathetic one!" Lily shouted. "And I-"

"Calm down!" He managed to say cutting Lily off in mid-sentence.

"I am calm!" Lily replied.

"Listen to yourself! 'I am calm!'" James said imitating her voice.

"James Potter! Sometimes you make me so, so, ERRR!" She said cringing her face and hands, which made James laugh. "What are you laughing at!" Lily commanded.

"I should think that would be obvious." He said. "You!"

"Me!" Lily said in shock.

"Your so cute when your angry." He said grinning, not realizing what he just said.

"James-I-no-ERR!" She said not being able to put her words together.

"Oh!" James screamed just realizing what he said.

"What?" Lily asked annoyed.

"Not-nothing." He said embarrassed and mad at himself for letting it slip.

The two of them sat in silence until they got to Hogwarts, where they went up to the Great Hall for the feast.

* * *

The Great Hall looked as magnificent as it had in the past years. Decorated with the usual floating candles and mystical glow.

Just then, the hall doors opened. The year's group of first years sheepishly walked in following Professor McGonagall. Within a few seconds she began calling out the names on her parchment after the Sorting Hat sang it's song.

"Gabrielle Abbidy." A short brunette girl walked up to the stool as Professor McGonagall put the hat on her.

"Hufflepuff!" The old hat boomed.

"...Lucus Arnolds." A slightly tall-for-his-age boy with steel grey eyes walked up to the stool.

"Hmm...Slytherin!" The hat yelled finally deciding on a house.

"Mental note, new Slytherin to add." Sirius said.

"Add to what?' James asked unsure of what was to come.

"I decided this year to make a list of every Slytherin I know, and see how many go to the dark side..." He said seriously. (A/N - LOL! Sirius is serious! LOL! No pun originally intended!)

"By the 'dark side' do you mean join that wizard the ministry is well, you know, investigating?"

"Yea, that's what I mean." Sirius said.

"Did Dumbledore ever say if we were going to get to take a quidditch class?" James asked remembering their conversation over the summer. "He said he would talk to you and a few other people to get their input."

"Well your headboy, and if he didn't say anything to you, why in the world would he tell me!" He said numbly.

"Because Dumbledore's not exactly what most people call normal. I mean after all he made me headboy, but I was never a prefect." He responded bluntly.

"I see your reasoning."

"...Rachel Sotzikeneetzian!" The blond haired brown eyed girl stepped up to the hat. "Gryffindor!"

"Eeeeeee!" A group of girls said greeting her at the Gryffindor table.

After the last few first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"As I always say dig in!"

"I don't think I will ever get tired of eating at this feast every year!" Sirius said beaming while he grabbed two drumsticks. (A/N - um I don't know if people in other parts of the world use this term, but I'm talking about the part of a chicken right below the thigh.)

"I don't think you will ever get not like eating Padfoot!" Remus said sarcastically.

"I second that!" James said before stuffing some mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Sirius." Alison said.

"B'lat?" He said with food still in his mouth.

"Number one, I can't understand you with food in your mouth; Number two, how do you eat so much?" She asked curiously.

"Well, James here believes that last summer, not the one that just passed but the one before that, he thinks that when we were trying to make a well bottomless, because it was the only one in the community and this was near a desert, that the spell went wrong and my stomach became bottomless. That's one theory, I just think I like food. Anyways, maybe you should try to find that charm." He said casually.

"Well, okay then!" She said continuing to eat.

"Lily, you've been awfully quiet tonight." Maggie said looking at Lily.

"Don't worry about me just because I'm not talking." Lily trying not to start a conversation.

"All I'm saying is last time you got like this, well, you know..." She said trailing off.

"Listen. I'm fine okay!" Lily starting to raise her voice.

"Common girls!" Sirius boomed. "There's plenty of food, everyone's here, can't we just have some fun!" He said almost confused as to how people could be upset at a time like this. Shortly after the was over Dumbledore stood up to announce a few last minute things.

"Mr. Filch has informed me that screwt screws, laughing lollipops, and funny fingers are now added to the list of forbidden items. Don't forget that if you ever wish to see the complete list of forbidden items, it is located in Mr. Filch's office. I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting you see it. Now with that said, you all- What is that?" Dumbledore said looking up at the ceiling. "Are those what I think they are?"

* * *

A/N - HA HA HA! Cliffhanger! Well I already started writing chapter 4, so as soon as I am finished, I will start typing it up! PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think even if it's bad! Thanks : ) Oh and thanks to my first reviewers of my first story! Lol

Celina Black

ChaosEchos

Note


	4. The Usual Unusual

**Disclaimer:** Any characters mentioned or even talked about in J.K. Rowling's books are not mine. I only own my characters, which obviously are not in her books. And if I did own those characters, I would not be writing online, I would be publishing my book!

**A/N**: I am soooo sorry! I am ashamed of my own laziness! I have slacked off for the longest amount of time. BUT! I am very pleased to say that chapter 4 is HERE! So, let me babble no futher! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4 - The Usual Unusual**

As the Headmaster looked up at the ceiling so did the rest of the school. "Bubbles?" The Headmaster said puzzled.

"Impervious time?" Sirius asked.

"I'd say so." Remus replied enthusiastically.

"Impervious." They all whispered in unison.

"Here we go!" James said excited. "Everything is going to be fantastic!"

"He has no clue." Remus whispered to Sirius.

As the bubbles began to fill with water so did miniature lilies.

"Wait a second. Why are lilies growing in the bubbles?" James asked suspiciously.

"We have no clue!" Sirius lied.

"Somehow, I don't believe you." James replied.

"The Impedimenta Jinx seems to be working." Sirius said.

As the lilies grew in the water bubbles, they slowly began to descend from the ceiling.

"Ready for the best part?" Remus asked.

"Yep!" Sirius added.

"I'll let you have the honors James." Remus stated looking at his friend.

"Okay then. 1, 2, 3!" With a flick of his wand, he lifted the Impedimenta Jinx and the bubbles began falling one by one. Mass pandemonium broke out in the Great Hall. First years began diving under the tables, Dumbledore strangely was smiling as a bubble bursted on his squashy hat, and everyone else began running around trying to dodge the water bubbles as they fled to the Great Hall doors.

"You never said the bubbles would fall on us!" Maggie screamed at Sirius.

"You never asked if they did!" He yelled back grinning.

"I'll get you for this!" She replied through gritted teeth.

"Me too!" Cheryl replied miserably from down the table. "It took me an hour to get this curl charm right!" She said referring to her hair.

"James Potter!" Lily yelled outraged at the fact that she was drenched.

Once the last of the bubbles fell and everyone returned to the Great Hall after their evacuation, Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Curious. I wonder who our pranksters are." He said casting his glance towards the only dry people in the hall, the Marauders. "Mr. Filch has just informed me that water bubbles have been added to the list of forbidden items. A few seconds later, he cast a drought charm over the hall to dry it, and dismissed the students.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this tinkering with the prank. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you make lilies grow in the bottom of them? I mean of all things-" He said being cut off by Sirius.

"I should think that would be obvious! It's because we know of your undying love for Lily!" He said passionately like a man in love.

"Hey James," Said a fellow Gryffindor named Alex Worsebov.

"Yea?" James responded.

"How come only you, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were dry? Were you all behind this prank, or was it Peeves?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, all I can say is Impervious ring a bell?" James said slyly.

"Right. I got ya. So, you lot staying up tonight?" Alex asked.

"Probably not. Remus is exhausted, Peter never goes to bed late, Sirius might stay up, and I guess I'll be up till about midnight. Why?" James replied.

"Some of the boys said they were planning some 'events' for the girls in the morning." Alex stated mischievously.

"Well now that you said that, we're in!" Sirius said walking up to the two.

"Oh, wait! I can't" James stated.

"Why?" Sirius and Alex asked in unison.

"I ummm, have something to attend to _remember_ Sirius." James said trying to get Sirius to catch on.

"Oh yeah, I can't go either. Sorry mate, guess we'll see you tomorrow." Sirius said before he and James turned towards the portrait and left.

"I can't believe we almost forgot." James said.

"Yea, Mooney would have outright ignored us." Sirius said following James.

"Wait, I forgot my cloak. Be right back."

"Ready?" James asked shortly after he returned .

"Yep!" He replied as they continued their journey down the corridor towards the Whomping Willow.

"Where's the stick?"James asked looking around. "Why don't you change and go sniff it out."

"Sure." Sirius replied before shrinking down into a black dog. A few minutes later he gave out a bark towards James.

"Alright then. I'm willing to bet Wormtail forgot to put it where we told him. Anyway, lets just go." He said before changing into a stag.

Meanwhile with the girls...

"So, how was your enchanted carriage ride with the famous James Potter?" Maggie asked.

"The usual blunt annoyance." She replied dully.

"Are you _sure_ that's all that happened?" Alison added.

"Well if your asking if I suddenly fell in love as he passionately kissed me in his arms, then no. However, he does like me." She said suppressing a grin.

"Really!" Alison and Maggie yelled together.

"How do you know?" Maggie asked fully excited and into the conversation.

"Well he kept saying I was cute when I got mad and how he never calls me Evans anymore." She said as if she were uninterested.

"Ohhh my gosh!" Maggie squealed jumping up and down.

"Did we call it, or did we call it!" Alison said taking credit.

"You guys," Lily began.

"Yea?" They chimed back.

"Have yall seen Cheryl lately?" She asked nervously.

"I haven't seen her since the feast." Alison answered.

"Neither have I, but I talked to Marty Bottlekeg a few minutes ago. In the common room and he told me that she broke it off with, with, um what's his name, Phil? He said it was bad. I don't know what happened but he ended up in the Hospital wing with a tail an big ears." Maggie stated sadly. "I tried looking for her, but I couldn't find her so I gave up."

"Oh drat!" Lily muttered.

"What?" Alison asked.

"I need to ask her something. Do you think she's okay? I mean it sounds like her temper got a hold on her." Lily asked worried.

"I really don't know..." Maggie said in a sort of trance. "With her you never really know..."

"What's the deal with her and boys? I mean does she like not believe in commitment? Normally you hear about guys doing that but not girls." Alison stated annoyed.

"You guys she's having some, some problems. At home..." Lily stated cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked puzzled.

"Well, I don't know if I should say." Lily said getting uneasy.

"Well we're not asking for her whole life biography honey, I just want to know why she does that." Maggie said.

"Well, you two better not tell anyone, even Cheryl. I don't know if she's okay with more people knowing, even if it is you guys, I mean she didn't tell you so I would assume that she didn't want you to know. Anyway, did you ever wonder about her dad?" Lily asked.

"Well not really." Maggie responded.

"Well, a long time ago her mum met this guy at Flourish and Blots. He was handsome, young, sweet, and seemed like the whole package. Well, he like her mum too, so he asked her out and before they knew it, Cheryl's mum was pregnant with Cheryl. When Cheryl's mum told him that she was pregnant she thought he might get mad, it was a bit of shock for him, but being the 'wonderful' guy he was, he proposed to her. Cheryl was born and all seemed great. Then one night when Cheryl was five, her dad came home and started crying. She tried to help him, but he shunned her away and went to his room. A few minutes later her mum was crying and he walked out the house with a bag and never came back." Lily stated solemnly.

"Oh my." Alison said stunned. "I had no clue, honestly." She said apologetically.

"I know, but that's partially to why I worry about her. I know after her dad left them, her mom became, well, a hooker. Sadly, at the time Cheryl blamed herself. They went to counseling for a short amount of time, but Cheryl decided that she hated it and left. Ever since then her mom had her sister Demi, I still don't know how that happened, quit her job and has two regular jobs now. I just feel bad because she doesn't like other people to try to help her."

"Well that still doesn't explain the whole guy dump thing." Maggie added.

"Well I guess you could look at it as basically she felt like it was just part of her to be a leaver or something, like her dad left them. Maybe it's her was of staying in touch with him or something. Or maybe she likes getting back at the opposite sex, who knows..."

"Well then, I guess we should go look for he." Maggie said dazed.

"Yeah, I'll go look go her in the library and by the hospital wing. Mag, go look in the Astronomy Tower and the Great Hall. Ali, go check in the North Tower and dungeons. Check all the classroom by your areas incase she's really hiding." Lily announced making the plans. "Got it?"

"Got it!" So they were off searching for Cheryl.

While the night aged and the students began to dwindle off to bed, the Marauder's kept their werewolf friend company and helped him in the Shrieking Shack with some minor improvements meanwhile Lily and her friends looked for Cheryl. After about an hour of searching, Lily found Cheryl in a deserted classroom near the library. Cautiously she approached her disoriented friend.

"Cheryl?" Lily asked nervously. "Are you alright?"

Cheryl did not reply.

"What happened?" She said gazing into Cheryl's tear shed eyed. Just before she was about to speak, Cheryl found her voice.

"We got in fight." Cheryl said.

"You and Phil?"

"Yea. We were talking about his family and then he asked me about mine." She said taking a deep breath. "He wanted to know why I didn't talk about my dad. When I told him it was none of his business he got mad. He started yelling about how he told me about his family but I couldn't tell him about mine." Cheryl said with her eyes filled with tears. "I didn't mean to be rude but well, oh Lily!" She said bursting into tears. Lily leaned over and pulled her into a comforting hug patting Cheryl on the back. I normally wouldn't care, but I don't know, mum is working too hard and Demi- I just couldn't tell him! He wouldn't understand: She said muffled by Lily's shoulder. "The way he got so offended- its just- it was just like my dad!" She said crying.

"There, there." Lily said patting Cheryl on the back some more, "What happened next?"

"Well once he saw that I was crying he got even more upset about the whole thing, and started yelling and said that I was crying over such a stupid thing." She said sniffling a little. "I got mad and, and I hexed and jinxed him with every spell I knew. Mind you I could see because of the tears in my eyes so most of them missed but I think I got him once or twice."

"Twice." Lily added. "You hit him twice. Marty Bottlekeg said he had a tail and big ears when he saw him in the hospital wing." Lily said.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Cheryl asked Lily peering helplessly into her eyes.

"No, not if you don't want me to."

"Thanks." Cheryl said a little more calm now.

"But you know, Cheryl, it's nothing to be ashamed or upset about. Just because you don't have the 'perfect family' doesn't mean that you are bad, or your family is bad. I mean look at my family, they're all muggles! And you know how some wizards hate muggles and muggleborns."

Cheryl let out a small giggle. "Well I guess you have a point. Thanks Lils." She said smiling. "I never realized how messed up things are for you too, but people always view as perfect."

"Gee, thanks Cheryl" Lily said laughing. "No I'm just kidding, but you can call on me anytime." She replied. "Comm'on we better start heading back to the common room before it gets too late. I don't want James and his friends to say I'm skipping out on my duties by staying out late. Plus you look like you could use a good night's sleep."

"Oh yea, how are you and James? I meant to ask you earlier about your carriage ride together- Hang on, did you just call him James?" She asked smiling.

"Well..." Lily began explaining everything that happened after Cheryl left as they made their way back to the common room meeting up with Alison and Maggie.

"Goodnight girls!" Lily said before heading off towards her Head girl dormitories.

"Goodnight." They all replied settling into their beds as they all planned to get some sleep before the start of term the next day.

**(A/N - Okay, he it goes "I'm Sorry." I deeply do apologize for the months of waiting, I guess I could say that I developed a dislike for typing but I'm back! I have a little bit of chapter 5 written but I got to finish that and I am planning on doing that today so hopefully if my schedule keeps getting cleared out like it is now, then you will have a lot to read in the next upcoming weeks! I'm just as excited as you! Lol, anyways I do apologize again for the delay and please do review or email me. Tell me what you think! Or what you want to happen! Chat with you later you guys! **

**And remember:**

**"Writing -> Chapters ->Reviews-> Love for writing!**"

**Thanks to my latest reviewer:**

PrInCeSs ShIpPo


	5. Start of Term

1**Disclaimer:** Any characters mentioned or even talked about in J.K. Rowling's books are not mine. I only own my characters, which obviously are not in her books. And if I did own those characters, I would not be writing online, I would be publishing my book!

**A/N: **Hello to all of the people that read this part of the page! I once again have to apologize for not posting anything about the story for awhile. I really was going to be writing for this fic, but I decided that the best way of keeping up to pace with this story would be if I thought out the overall plot and then added the details, so that when I went to write the chapters, I could write the storyline that I had. That way I wouldn't be like, "So, what should happen next?" So anyway I have been writing tons of story notes and I have begun making a timeline for the story with all the stuff on it. So, no more about my reoccurring writers block, or my daily dilemmas and activities! On with the plot! Oh and by the way, send me you ideas! Especially for like the Halloween Costume Party, the Winter Ball, and the Trip at the end of the year! Where should they go, what should they do?

**Chapter 5: Start of Term**

The Great Hall was alive and noisy with the sound of chattering students as they ate and socialized during breakfast. Heads of the houses were walking up and down the tables delivering class schedules.

"Hi-ho, the witches row across the Arabian Sea, Hi-ho the witches come to search for you and me!..."Sirius sang jovially strolling to the Gryffindor table towards his fellow Marauders.

"Good morning Mooney!" Sirius said fully awake.

"How come you're so awake?" Remus asked with his eyes closed as he yawned. His pale face was worn with stress from the full moon two nights previously.

"How come you're not? Ha-ha haa! Last night was great! The shack actually looks like something! All thanks to little Prongsie!"

"Now that you mention him, where is he?" Mooney said casting his glance around the Great Hall checking random faces for a glimpse of his friend.

"Last I saw, he was lying on his bed mesmerized. I think he was thinking of his _'flower', Lily._" Sirius said adding an extra emphasis on her name. "I don't know why he didn't go to the head boy and girl dormitories last night though. I think it would be too much for him. His brain would be filled with more Lily than he could handle, Poor fellow." Sirius added bluntly.

"Oop! There he goes? Why is he grinning like that? Am I the only person who doesn't feel like starting today?" Said Mooney.

"No Mooney, you just have PMS. That's why you are moody." Sirius added turning red from laughing.

"What! I'm not a girl!" Remus added outraged.

"Oh, whatever are you talking about? I never meant you had 'girly' problems. I meant you had Post Moon Syndrome!" He replied falling over with laughter.

"Mister Black, please get a hold of your self." Professor McGonagall said sternly, handing him his schedule.

"Padfoot, what are you laughing at?" James said grinning from ear to ear, after getting his schedule from the professor.

"Mooney has PMS." He replied.

"Oh yea, Post Moon Syndrome! Good one Padfoot." James said smiling still.

"And why are you so happy?" Remus asked James.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. I just can't help but think that I have rounds tonight with the Head girl. That's all." He said containing his excitement.

"You know what puzzles me. Ninety-five percent of the girls in this school like you, but you choose the one girl who doesn't." Sirius said grinning as he scooped up a crumpet to eat. Most girls in the school like the Marauders for two things. One, they can't help but love the pranks the Marauders pull that brighten up their otherwise somewhat dull school days. Two, the girls can't help but love the quidditch made body of James; the puppy dog perfect face of Sirius, not to mention that eye-catching grin. Remus was not as spectacular in looks as his fellow Marauders, but he kept a certain amount of mystery to himself, which echoed loud enough to make girls search for. The only Marauder that did not carry the special 'Marauder Extraordinaire' trait was Peter. Poor pathetic Peter was like a pawn in the game of Hogwarts, moving about unnoticed amongst his fellow game pieces.

"Well, it's like my gran used to say, 'You always want what you can't have.' I guess she was right. Honestly, it's just something about her… I can't put my finger on it." James said breaking into thought. Sirius seemed to be puzzled by his fellow marauder's dilemma, so he simply shrugged it off and began to eat some buttered toast. Remus on the other hand has a slight smirk on his face. Seeing this, James asked him what he was thinking about.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all… I just can't help but think, well, you know what I'm trying to say…" By the look on James' face, apparently he didn't. "Oh come off it! Can't you see? You're falling in love with her! How is it that all of you are so awake and alive this morning, but I'm the only one with a brain!" Mooney said getting annoyed.

"Well now that that's said, when are quidditch tryouts?" Sirius said changing the subject before he stuffed his face with another slice of buttered toast and gulped down some pumpkin juice.

"You think I'm in love?" James said more to himself than to Remus.

"Well, I have no other explanation for your, well, your behavior…"

"Mooney thinks I'm in love? Mooney thinks I'm in love! Well do I love her? Well I do but do I love her, love her? I don't know, Mooney thinks I'm in love…" James said to himself lost in thought and concentration. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm just really close to love. Hmmm… I think what I will do will be to think about it and see where things go. Yea, yea that's what I'll do. I'll think about it. Yea, Mom always says to think before you act…"

"I guess you are right Mooney." Sirius said to his fellow marauders. "He's got to be in love. James has never passed up a quidditch question."

After breakfast and James' mental discussion, the students gradually began to leave the Great Hall to go to their first class of the term.

"So, how's the old Mooney feeling this morning?" James asked on his way to double potions with Remus. James already knew how Mooney felt: Moody, but still all the same he tried to make conversation to lighten the boredom that was to come from classes. Remus did not reply to James' question, but he simply gave him a look clearly expressing his point, "Do I look like I feel great?" Still, he was grateful for Prongs' effort to seem like everything was somewhat normal.

Potions was painfully long for the two marauders but a certain red-haired girl made things better for Prongs. Slughorn moaned on and on about the importance of precision when one makes potions such as sleeping draughts. A few drops of this or too many shavings of that could have someone knocked out for a couple of days or worse, so for the entire first half Slughorn lectured and wrote notes about the consequences of different ingredients while the second half they made sleeping draughts. The potion would not be ready for quite some time, but James managed to get the first few steps correct because his potion turned salamander-green when he completed the first portion of instructions. Slughorn was partially too busy looking at Lily's potion and raving about how she had figured out which two ingredients you switch in order to make a sleeping draught into an awakening potion for when you're tired.

"So we can make these awakening potions?" Mooney said yawning.

"Yup!"

"Do you think I could take some right now because frankly I'm getting awfully tired?"

"Well, I don't have a protest about it but one mine's not finished, and two you do know I'm not the potions genius; so if it kills you, you can't say I didn't warn you!" James stated innocently.

"Could you imagine the look on Slughorn's face if a student died in his class? His reputation would be finished." Mooney said breaking into a laugh.

"That'll be all for today, class. Finish up and bottle what you've got, so that I can grade it."

"On to Transfigurations for me; where to for you," Mooney asked.

"Well, I have Defense Against the Dark Arts, then Transfiguration, then Charms, but I've got to go run up and get my books. See you at lunch." James said.

"Alright then, see you later."

The day went on, and lunch was squashed with students who were abruptly shaken from their sluggish lives to a world filled with homework and stress. Lily was halfway to her dormitory for the night when she ran into James in a nearby corridor.

"Hey, Lily."

"Oh, hi."

"So, umm how are your classes?" He said as they began to walk down the corridor towards the head boy and girl dormitories.

"Fine." She replied. They were almost to the door of their dormitories when James blurted out, "You want to go to the lake this afternoon?"

"What?"

"Do you want to—"

"I know what you said, but why would you ask me that?"

"Because I thought—"

"James, I have too much to do and far too little time to be going out with you, anyway. Why would I go out with you? All you do is do everything you're not supposed to do. Haven't you figured out that I prefer what you're supposed to do?" She said before whispering the password to the portrait and stepping through it.

"Wait!" James said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" Lily said breaking into tears.

"Just one night; it'll be fun, I prom—"

"Let go of me!" Lily screamed getting more panicked. She finally broke free from James' grasp and ran to her bedroom.

"What are you going on about?" James stated confused. "It's not like I was attacking you or something! Fine!" James muttered as he plopped himself down on the couch in their common room. Meanwhile, Lily was attempting to pull herself back together.

"James must really think that I've gone mad! But he doesn't know… I'm just gonna take a shower, calm down, and then try to get ahead on my Herbology essay. Yea, that's what I'll do."

"Well, so long for my weekend and Lily. What's left of my life? Homework? Okay, parchment, ink quills, and my books. Okay, so I'm out of parchment. Should I ask Lily for some, or not do anything? Ask… Don't ask… hmm… Well, the chances of me actually doing work on this later on in the week are slim to none, so I'll ask her." He said getting up after he finally made a decision. Once he got to Lily's door he knocked and waited for a response; however, no response came. "Maybe she left. She won't mind if I sneak in and get some." So James slowly pushed open the door to Lily's dormitory. At the same time, Lily was walking out of her bathroom in her bathrobe.

"Aaahh! Get OUT!" Lily screamed upon walking out of her bathroom to a dumbstruck James. "What the bloody hell are you doing in here?"

"I-uh-well-"

"Get Out! Get Out, Get Out, GET OUT!"

"You never said anything when I knocked on the door! I thought you left!"

"So you just go in my room without me in it or knowing?" Lily screamed.

"I needed some more parchment! I didn't think you would mind!" He said apologetically.

"Just get out."

"Fine by me." James muttered as he walked back to his bedroom.

After Lily cooled off a bit and changed into some normal clothes, she laid sprawled out on her bed. "How am I supposed to get through this year if I have to live next to James? Its bad enough living in the same school, but sharing these dormitories…" She finished a sigh. She began playing with the gold tassels on her pillow. "I think I've snapped. Yes, I have. I now talk to myself! Well I 'spose he might really need that parchment though. He probably won't ever come near me because he thinks I'll explode again. I guess I was a little distraught. Well I guess I'll give him some parchment." So she ventured off towards his dormitories, how sure not the next few moments would go.

"James, I have some parchment for you." She said after knocking on his door.

"You can come in."

"Here you go." She said before handing him the parchment. "What class are you working on?"

"Charms. I have an essay due on the history of hiding spells. Complete madness that class." James said shaking his head.

"Do you need some help?" Lily offered.

"No thanks. I'm sure you have enough to be going on about tonight. You don't need me to add that I can't write an essay too."

"Yes, well I guess you have a point there!" She said before laughing herself.

"Lily, I am sorry you know. I didn't know mean to walk in on-"

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't lock the door. I could have saved you from that, well shall we say shock."

"Trust me, I don't need to be saved in fact I need to be killed with it!" He said grinning.

"Well just because you like parading around girls bedrooms while there in bath robes doesn't mean I'm going to allow it!"

"Yes ma'am!" James said saluting her orders.

"Shut up you prat!" She said before hitting him with a nearby pillow.

"I'm being attacked!" He said playfully covering his face like he was hurt.

"Come on you, we've got to go on our rounds."

"Aw, can't we party some more?" James joked like a little kid.

"Come on." Lily said dragging a reluctant James out of bed.

So the night continued and the two were off on their rounds. They chatted mostly, nothing serious. They simply just enjoyed each others company on the long strolls down the corridors together.

Once they were finished and off to bed both felt fully satisfied the way the night ended.

As Lily climbed into her bed a few last minute thoughts trailed across her mind. _"He's changed. He's definitely changed.' _She thought grinning as she drifted off to sleep.

James, on the other hand, was thinking of something entirely different. _'I'm going to ask Lily out. I have to. I need to. I know it. There's something about her that drives me crazy and I fully intend on finding out exactly what that is!"_

**A/N –** I finished the chapter! I'm so happy. And I just want to give thanks to my friend Note (that's what I call her…) for helping me type up the chapter. Yes, to my readers, she helped me get the chapter typed quicker. Just to give you all a heads up on the status of the story writing, I have officially finished writing the entire story plotline with all major and minor events so all I have to do is look at my notes and write! So, hopefully that will help me write the story quicker! Just to let you know there will be 27 chapters in all 

Also thanks to my latest reviewers:

-Smittened By Marauders

-sumdea


	6. Dumbledore's Speech

**Disclaimer:** Any characters mentioned or even talked about in J.K. Rowling's books are not mine. I only own my characters, which obviously are not in her books. And if I did own those characters, I would not be writing online, I would be publishing my book!

**A/N:** here it is!

**Chapter 6: Dumbledore's Speech**

"If we get another Charms essay to do today in class, that's it, I'm leaving Hogwarts." Alison said before sitting down next to Lily. The Great Hall was noisy with the clatter of utensils and chatter from the students.

"I second that!" Maggie agreed.

"Hey Lils, what's going on between you and the Potter villain? It seems like you aren't so opposed to each other last time I checked." Alison questioned.

"Nothing is going on between us. We're just friends. The only difference from last year to now is that he isn't as childish as before. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less." Lily said sternly. "And as for you Alison, you shouldn't be saying anything to me because if I don't say so myself, I believe you were playing with Sirius in the common room the other night when I went to bring Maggie her book back."

"Was not!"

"Was too!" Maggie yelled back. "I thought maybe it was just me at first but you two were practically eating out the palms of each other's hands!"

"Alright then, I fancy him." Alison said shyly.

"Ali!" Lily and Maggie yelled in unison.

"Okay, I fancy him a lot! Is that a crime?" She said blushing a bit.

"You know what, today is too nice to spend it sitting in here. I'm going outside to do some work. Unless you all want to join me, I'll catch you later." Lily announced before grabbing her books and heading out to the grounds.

"I think I'll join you in a bit Lils." Maggie replied.

The grounds were lush with autumn leaves hugging the lawns. Mean while the winter evergreens of the dark forest remained rigid with their sense of mystery lurking about them. A cool breeze blew about every now and then. While some students remained indoors seeking a chance to get ahead on their studies, a large amount seemed to have given up hope and were hanging out under the trees and throwing rocks into the lake.

Lily eyed a nice spot under one empty tree near the lake and ventured towards it. Opening up her Herbology book, she began to list the remedies for their given list of poisonous plants. After a minute or two she let her gaze drift up towards the lake . The giant squid was apparently enjoying the weather as well because it would poke out the water every now and then, here and there.

Nearby James and Remus were talking about their game of chess as they walked out onto the grounds.

"You have no strategy. That's your problem." Remus was telling James.

"I do too! You just don't understand it." James replied back. "Okay maybe not, but you're a vicious chess player. You could make the Minister of Magic cry with your skills. Using them on me, especially when I barely know what a chess strategy is, is complete rubbish!" James said outdone by Mooney.

"Look who's sitting out by the lake." Remus said casting his glance towards Lily.

"Come on then. "I've got to give her a message." So the two walked over and sat down next to Lily who barely seemed to notice.

"Hello Lily." Remus said awakening Lily from her day dream.

"Oh, sorry. I was daydreaming I guess." Lily said a bit embarrassed. "What are you two up to. Hopefully no evil plots I assume."

"Why on earth would we do that?" Said James jokingly. "No, we were just out for a bit and saw you over here, so here we are. Oh and by the way we have a meeting with Dumbledore."

"What do you 'spose it's about?"

"Probably the Halloween Ball at the end of the month. He wants us to meet him after dinner."

"Hey you guys!" Maggie said joining the bunch on the grounds.

"Hey Maggie." James said acknowledging her.

"Hello Remus." Maggie said to a shy Remus. He, unlike the others, was a bit uncomfortable around Maggie.

"Hi." he replied.

"Okay." James said confused. "I guess we can leave that one to the imagination." he said before making Lily laugh. _'God she has a great smile.'_ James thought to himself.

'_Why is he grinning at that way?'_ Lily thought to herself. As they sat there grinning at each other, Maggie noticed the strange happenings between her two friends. Suddenly a gust of wind blew and with it a few leaves at James causing them all to laugh, bringing them back to reality.

"Well I guess we can leave that bit to the imagination too can't we, James." Maggie teased as Lily blushed. "So Remus, have any luck with that Herbology homework?"

"No, I still keep mixing up the plant names. If we get through this year, we can get through anything." Remus said before rummaging through his bag for something. "Aha! Do you want to compare notes? I was going to ask James, but he's got a meeting to go to tonight."

"Um, sure! I'd love to. We could tutor each other a thing or two." Maggie replied getting happier by the moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was strange how life was changing. People were growing up; classes were now not only teaching you basic magical knowledge, but knowledge towards your future job. _'Everything and everyone is changing. Even people you never thought would, like James."_ Lily thought to herself. _'I've never seen this side of him before. He spends less time pulling pranks and more time studying or helping someone else study. Even when he's relaxing he's like a different person...'_

"Lily, Lily?"

"What?" Lily said jerking back to reality. "Are you done eating? You've been staring off into space for about forever, and I'm sure your food is stone cold by now." Alison said looking at her friend. _'Why has she been so out of it lately? Normally it's eat & study, never do just one thing, get two done.'_

"I'm fine, I was just day dreaming, that's all. Um James, I'm going to go up to my room and get some work done before the meeting. Just meet me there when your done eating."

"Okay. See you later." he said before eying her as she walked all the way down the Great Hall. _'Man she's beautiful ...'_ he thought to himself. As he looked around at the table he could see Alison and Sirius in a very funny conversation, well it seemed funny mainly because Alison apparently could not stop laughing. Remus and Maggie were busy "comparing notes" but it was more like them comparing who could go the longest without looking into the other's eyes.

After finishing up his plate and drinking the last of his pumpkin juice James got up and headed for the his dormitory to meet Lily.

"Blast ended screwt." he said before the portrait opened to their common room, where he saw Lily pouring over herbology book once more.

"You know," he said, "If you look at that book anymore, I think you'll burn a hole into it." he said teasing her.

"Gee, thanks. I'll keep that in mind. So when do you wanna go?" She said while putting up her books on the nearby table.

"I guess in about twenty minutes. I don't want to rush his dinnertime. You know how he is about sweets..." he said before making Lily laugh. She really was beautiful. Every time he saw her he was forced to stop and marvel at her beauty. She wasn't just beautiful, she was smart and focused in life too. James wondered if she would ever feel as taken with him as he was with her..._'Why did she always say no to guys. Everyone in the school, except maybe the Slytherins, thought she was superb as far as girls go. Although there was that Fredrick guy. She seemed to like him, but then he left all of a sudden...I wonder why...Normally anything that happened in the school is all over within a day of it going on.'_

"I'm just gonna go take a quick shower before we go, okay." James told Lily before heading over to his room. '_Get her out of your mind James. She's not yours and probably doesn't want to be. Well, she has been nicer. Maybe she doesn't hate me anymore. Maybe.'_ he said to himself as he stepped into the hot water of his shower. A wave of comfort washed over him, wiping away the stress from the day. _'Who knows, its Lily.'_

"I hope James doesn't take forever to shower and change." Lily thought to herself as he sat back down at the table opening a rather large Transfiguration book.

Once James was cleaned up and ready to go, they left dormitories to head to the headmaster's office to find out about what he needed them to do.

"Licorice Snaps.' James said before the entrance to the headmaster's office opened up to reveal a revolving staircase. The tension between Lily and James was building as they slowly made their way towards the door. They knocked and heard a voice in the distance call them inside.

The sight of the headmaster was a bit odd. It had nothing to with anything he was wearing, but he eyed the two students through his half-moon spectacles as if to say that there was something that he knew that they didn't.

"I asked you two to come here today to update you on the status of the Halloween Ball. Everything is going as planned, the only thing left to decide is how everything will be arranged at the party, what extra necessary decorations you two might want, and whatever modifications you'll may want to make. The location we decided should be changed to the Great Hall because of various reasons. If there was bad whether the students might get wet going in various ways...Also Professor McGonagall suggested that it would be nice to have different size tables around the Hall, but still have the food sent up from the kitchens below...You two would have an easier time viewing the hall to get ideas, versus you having to leave the castle to visit another building. So, have you got any ideas already thought out?" Dumbledore said casting his glance towards them.

"Um, well to be honest I hadn't thought about it much." Lily said apologetically.

"Me too." James said in agreement.

"Well then, you have a lot to think about. The food has been setup, location, decorations are awaiting your selection. So it seems that you have to make your decisions and finalize the rest of the plans."

"Well then, that covered everything in one breath." James more to himself than out loud.

The three, well four if you count Fawkes in the room sat in an awkward silence. Dumbledore seemed to be oddly amused by a flower that was on his desk. He was playing with it as a thought stirred deep within him...and then the silence was broken.

"Interesting." Dumbledore said gazing at the flower. "In order for the flower to continually have new and beautiful petals, the past petals must be shed. If they are not, then eventually the flower dies, and never gets to renew itself." Dumbledore seemed to be off his rocker, but in other ways trying to make some statement. Both Lily and James were puzzled by the headmaster's words. However, deep down James could tell Dumbledore was telling them both something they needed to hear. He didn't know what, but he knew it was true.

"Sometimes a flower needs to be in a different environment, or at other times it just needs a bit of sunshine to brighten the day...All in all, the flower could truly be a wondrous plant if it just shed its past petals and continued to grow. Well you two better be off. I daresay I don't want Professor McGonagall upset with me for keeping you two here all night instead of being out on your rounds. She might not get me anymore Sherbert Lemon for my birthday." He said before giving a light chuckle, easing some of the tension in the room.

"Well then we'll be off." Lily said before standing up to head for the door.

In the corridor neither James nor Lily spoke until they were back at the entrance to their head dormitories.

"What do you think Dumbledore was trying to tell us back there?" James spoke breaking the silence.

"Who knows. I think he was trying to tell us something, but it didn't make any sense to me. I mean, past petals? Flowers dying?" She said confused.

They went to patrol the corridors later on that night, bu there job was basically pointless. Students who wanted to meet secretly will just continue to do that every night, and James and Lily will just have yo keep breaking the rendevous up. After their rounds, the two tired students packed it in and headed for bed. As James tried to grab Lily's arm to check the time, she jerked back.

"What?" he said. "I was just trying to check the time." he said sleepily.

"Oh, I just- well- um goodnight." She said before racing off to her bedroom and clicking the door to lock.

"Something's up with her." James said walking over to his own bedroom to collapse into a deep slumber. As he tracked his way there he thought about the speech Dumbledore made a few hours ago back in his office. He began to wonder. His mind jerked to when Lily freaked out at the beginning of the term, and just now when he tried to look at her watch. Something was missing. There was something she wasn't telling him. James' mind began to race through his years at Hogwarts with Lily and all that had happened. He thought of weird events over the years. Then as if someone put it there, he thought of the day when that Fredrick student was expelled, and how no one knew why. Lily was good friends with him, but was disconnected afterwards. He thought it was all just because her friend had to leave, so did everyone else. And then it all clicked. James knew exactly what happened. He knew why she reacted the way she did. It all made perfect sense. He thought to himself about Dumbledore's speech. He knew what the headmaster was telling them. He now understood. On word escaped his mouth, "Lily."

**A/N:** Its finally here! and I'm very pleased with the way this chapter went. So please tell me what you think! Do you think James should have figured it out then or later, maybe even sooner? I'm gonna try to start writing the next chapter soon but I've got summer reading to do but I won't let you down! So please review!


End file.
